The invention relates to a floatable recreational park.
Floatation devices such as inner tubes and rafts have been used for years on lakes and rivers to enhance the enjoyment thereof. More recently, trampolines capable of floating on a body of water have been added to the world of outdoor water activities. These floatable trampolines are constructed such that a user can jump from the mat, i.e., jumping surface, of the trampoline and land on the mat, the inner tube, or in the body of water.